


Fight me

by DancesMoving (orphan_account)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DancesMoving
Summary: His name is Jack, he has terrible lungs, he has a nurse that comes to his apartment every Tuesday and Thursday.his eyes are blue, hair is green and he has a Shiba Inu named Wish. He is Irish but moved to America before his lungs got fucked up. he was told he has "Acute bronchitis" but...that was a lie.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack coughs...that's it.

jack was terrified, he hates hospitals, but..sadly he had to go. mark looked at him, wondering how he felt, he had to give jack his medicine. Jack looked at him, asking for his medicine, rubbing his face, irish accent thick. Mark hands him the bottle, cringing as jack takes all seven pills at once. "i-" Jack coughed, mucus coming up, he grabbed a tissue, cleaning his mouth off. 'I...how was this found out?' he wants to ask, but he can't, he continues coughing, grabbing water and taking a swig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is terrible, also sorry its so short, i am swamped with work rn. I'll post another one soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Emphysema: Lung damage allows air to be trapped in the lungs in this form of COPD. Difficulty blowing air out is its hallmark.   
> Acute bronchitis: A sudden infection of the airways, usually by a virus.   
> Cystic fibrosis: A genetic condition causing poor clearance of mucus from the bronchi.


End file.
